Legendary White Wolf
by team-jacob-fan-22
Summary: There is a legend which speaks of a shapeshifter/ wolf who is as white as snow. It will be the peacemaker between the two worlds of vampires and werewolves. Who is this special person who holds this? Bella Swan. Rated M for later chapters! Have Fun!
1. Legends of the White Wolf

_**Hello everybody I just want to tell you that I DO NOT own twilight (I wish though ;) I would have had Bella choose Jacob in Eclipse if it did belong to me)**_

_**Sam: Hello everyone Please Check out this new story!**_

_**Bella: It is truly a good story...**_

_**Taylor: aww thanks you two!**_

_**Jacob: *hugs Taylor* She is the greatest person ever!**_

_**Taylor: *hugs Jacob back* PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY! **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Legends of the White Wolf<strong>_

_**Story Plot:**_

_**There is a legend that speaks of a shape shifter/ werewolf that is so pure- the color of snow; who will be the peacemaker of the vampires and the werewolves. Who is this special person? Bella Swan. Tell me what you think!**_


	2. Prologue

Prologue

I never thought I would be here in this position. Here I am a big fluffy white wolf; I am somewhat freaked out but also excited.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

Hi I'm Isabella Marie Swan. But call me Bella, please. I am 19 years old and tanned with beautiful mahogany colored hair that goes down to my butt. I have dark

chocolate brown eyes that make any guy melt. I have come home to see Charlie (my dad even if he isn't my biological father) because I cannot believe that my mom lied

to me! She told me that Charlie is not my dad, that Billy is! HOW DARE SHE LIE TO ME! She has the nerve... I am so pissed! I get up from my seat in the plane and walk

to the luggage area. I pick my three large suitcases and go to find Charlie. I see him in his police uniform with Billy and Jacob. All three of them come over with big smiles

on their faces.

* * *

><p>Bella: Charlie! Billy! Jake! *hugs them all*<p>

Jacob/ Jake: Bells! I have missed you so much!

Billy: Bella, it is so good to see you!

Charlie: Bells *hugs her*

Bella: I need to tell you all something... let's get home and then we can talk...

* * *

><p>CLIFFHANGER!<p>

Next Chapter: coming up!


	4. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note: I need imprints for the following people: Enbry, Seth, Leah (tell me if you're interested in a private message)<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella: "Billy, Charlie, Jake I have something very imprtant to discuss with you..."<strong>_

_**Charlie: "of course Bells... go ahead."**_

_**Billy: "please tell us... we would love to hear what you have to say..."**_

_**Jacob a.k.a. Jake: "you can tell us anything Bells..."**_

_**Bella: "Charlie, you're not my dad..."**_

_**Charlie/ Billy/ Jacob(a.k.a. Jake): "what? then who is?"**_

_**Bella: *whispers* "Billy..."**_

_**Charlie: "who? I couldn't hear..."**_

_**Bella: *sighs* "Billy..."**_

_**Billy: *shocked***_

_**Jacob (a.k.a. Jake): "Dad? did you know about this? how is it possible that Bella is my sister?"**_

_**Billy: "I never knew that Renee got pregnant..."**_

_**Jake: *begins to shake* *yells* "Dad! how could you!" *runs out into the forest***_

_**Bella: *follows him* "Jake! Wait!" *runs deep into the forest when she hears an all too familiar voice***_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Laurent: "Bella..."<strong>_

_**Bella: "Laurent... what are you doing here?"**_

_**Laurent: "I could ask you the same thing, Bella..."**_

_**Laurent: "Where are the Cullens? Weren't you a PET of theirs?"**_

_**Bella: "I was no such thing..."**_

_**Laurent: *smiles evilly* "I will have great pleasure in killing you." *goes into to bite her* *is dragged away by the wolves and torn apart***_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sam POV:<strong>_

_**As I watch Jacob drag the leech away with the others, I look at the girl who has stolen Jacob's heart. I see the relief in her eyes. She looks at me and I feel my whole **__**world dissapear. She is the only thing that matters to me. I feel the steel cables come up from out of the earth and tie me to this pale fragile human girl. My whole **__**world revolves around her now. Oh crap I think I just imprinted on Bella!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jacob POV<strong>_

_**I am so glad we finally got rid of that leech! I walk back to find Sam all googely-eyes on Bella. Wait WHAT? HOW DARE HE IMPRINT ON MY BELLA?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jacob: "Sam! Please for the love of God do not tell me you imprinted on Bella!"<strong>_

_**Sam: "Jacob, you know I can't help it. It just happens. I know how much Bella meant and still means to you..."**_

_**Jacob: *shaking angrily* *phases* *attacks Sam***_

_**Sam: *phases as well* *doesn't fight back***_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note: Hey People! I still need imprints for Seth, Leah, and Embry. Oh and I also need an opinion as to when Sam should tell Bella about the legends? Oh and when Bella should turn into a wolf?<strong>_


	5. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 ppl is now up and redone!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time:<strong>_

_**Jacob: "Sam! Please for the love of God do not tell me you imprinted on Bella!"**_

_**Sam: "Jacob, you know I can't help it. It just happens. I know how much Bella meant and still means to you..."**_

_**Jacob: *shaking angrily* *phases* *attacks Sam***_

_**Sam: *phases as well* *doesn't fight back***_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella POV<strong>_

_**I couldn't stand watching as Sam was getting mauled by Jake. I begin to shake like crazy and my temperature was beginning to rise very high. I could feel the convulsions begin to worsen and I could feel**__** my bones begin to make crunching nocises. It hurt really bad before I realize I am standing on four paws. I never thought I would be here in this position; here I am a big strong, **__**muscular, and fluffy white wolf; I am freaking out but I relax as I feel two other wolves sit down on each of my sides.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sam Wolf POV<strong>_

_**I look over to my right as Jake is tearing at me looking for Bella. But all I see is a huge white wolf standing there with Jared and Embry by her side. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later that night...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sam POV (Again!)<strong>_

_**Tonight was our 3rd weekly bonfire. It seems that every week, we have 3 nights that we hold bonfires. Poor Emily (Paul's imprint) had to cook all that food! But I **__**guess Kim (Jared's imprint) was there to help her. I get to see My Bella tonight. She is just absolutely beautiful! Even more beautiful than Emily and Kim combined. **__**Embry just recently imprinted on Jacob's sister, Rachel, who came to visit. She has now decided to stay permanently here in La Push. I hear a truck pull up and see **__**Bella jump out with Jake at her heels. I feel a small twinge of jealousy as I watch the two of them. I feel Bella sit down next to me and grab my hand. I look up **__**and see her smiling at me. I move the hair from her face softly. I can tell through my peripheral vision that Jacob is giving me with a death glare but I could care less. **__**All I can concentrate on is the angel sitting next to me.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sam: "Bella, can I talk with you for a few minutes?"<strong>_

_**Bella: "of course, Sam…"**_

_**Sam: "Bella, do you know any of the Quileute legends?"**_

_**Bella: "yes I do… Jake told me about the one about being descendants of wolves…"**_

_**Sam: "all of them are true, Bella, we are all werewolves… except for the elders."**_

_**Bella: "I'm perfectly fine with it. It doesn't scare me…"**_

_**Sam: "there is another legend that talks of imprinting, meaning a wolf finds its soul mate…"**_

_**Bella: "and you imprinted on me?"**_

_**Sam: *nods***_


	6. Chapter 4

_**Okay people I finally have an inspiration for the next chapter thanks to RubyDragonJewel (I give them full credit for this chapter) -if Jacob is Bella's **_

_**brother then **__**he should apologize to his alpha so Bella can be happy and then he should apologize to Bella after all they are brother and sister and that he **_

_**should accept **__**Bella and Sam's relationship after all Sam will never hurt her and that Jacob needs to understand that and be like a big brother for Bella.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jacob: "Sam, Bella, I need to speak with the both of you… privately, please?"<strong>_

_**Bella: *looks to Sam for his answer***_

_**Sam: "of course you can Jacob... sit down..."**_

_**Jacob: "I want to apologize for the way I acted to you both... and for attacking you Sam, I had no right to attack you... you are after all my Alpha... and I apologize. Bella, I **__**want to apologize to you because you are not only just my best friend, you are my sister... I love you so much and I will do whatever it takes to keep you **__**protected... so I hope you two can forgive me..."**_

_**Bella: "Jake of course I forgive you..." *hugs him hard***_

_**Sam: "As do I..." *pats Jake on the back***_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Skipping a couple years...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella POV"<strong>_

_**Sam and I have been growing strong and I just love him so much. He is such a gentleman and is always looking out for my best interest... he told me has a special **__**night planned for us so I am excited to see what he has planned.**_

_**Sam POV: **_

_**Well tonight is the night. I ask my beautiful Bella to marry me. I pray she says yes.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later that night...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella: "This is so beautiful, Sam... thank you."<strong>_

_**Sam: *smiles* "You're beautiful... *takes her hand* Isabella Marie Swan, from the moment I met you... I knew you were special... you are my beautiful Bella and **__**nothing else can change how great you are. i love you so much and i want to spend my life getting to know you even more. Isabella, my Bella, will you do me the **__**honor of being my wife?"**_

_**Bella: "Sam, of course I will..." *jumps on him***_

_**Sam: "You have made me the happiest man alive. Thank you."**_


	7. Chapter 5 The Wedding

_**Note: Okay people this is my story and I will write it as I see fit, so just let me write it the way I want.**_

_**To all the people who like my story, I thank you for all your wonderful feedback!**_

_**This chapter will be the wedding. Oh and I decided to bring the Cullens back in this chapter. I think I will make this where Bella phases where Sam sees it for the first time. The Cullens will be surprised when they see Bella as a werewolf. So any nice comments are appreciated. If you are gonna tell me to slow down, don't bother it's not gonna happen. I have another story I am working on ever better than this one so I want to finish this story ASAP!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella POV<strong>_

_**I couldn't be happier. Here I am in my wedding dress waiting to marry my true love. I look over at the girls in their lavender dresses. They all smile at me. I feel like the luckiest woman alive to be getting married to Sam (Order of the girls: Claire, Angela, Jessica, Kim, Rachel, Rebecca, Leah, Emily and then Bella; Emily is Bella's Maid of Honor).**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sam POV<strong>_

_**Here I am with the guys as we are getting ready for the ceremony. I can't believe that I am going to be marrying my Bella today. I am nervous but mostly excited to make Bella my wife. I fix my tie real quickly before I hear Jacob say it is time to go. (Order of the guys: Quil, Embry, Seth, Jared, Paul, Jacob, and then Sam; Jacob is Sam's Beta and Best Man).**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wedding Ceremony:<strong>_

_**Bella: *walks down the aisle with Billy on her left and Charlie on her right* *Leah is holding her train* *looks up at Sam with loving eyes***_

_**Sam: *smiles at Bella thinking about how beautiful she looks***_

_**Bella: *takes his hand gently as she gets up to the altar***_

_**Sam: *looks into her eyes* *looks at the priest***_

_**Priest: "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here todya to bring Samuel Levi Uley and Isabella Marie Swan together in holy matrimony. Who gives away this young woman to this young man?"**_

_**Charlie: "I, as her non-biological father, do."**_

_**Billy: "I do... as her father."**_

_**Priest: *To Charlie and Billy* "You may be seated." *looks to the audience* "If you have any explanations as to why these two should not wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace..."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Cullens Return and find out about the wedding because Bella had sent them an invitation to their house that they left for a while.<strong>_

_**Edward POV:**_

_**I cannot believe my Bella fell for one of those stupid MUTTS! I am going to get her out of there now. And we can live our happily ever after.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edward: "I OBJECT!" *furious*<strong>_

_**Bella: "Edward? What are you doing here?"**_

_**Sam: "Get out of here, leech! You are NOT welcome here!"**_

_**Edward: *runs down the aisle and grabs her arm* "I am here to stop you, Bella. You cannot marry this MUTT!" *yells at her***_

_**Bella: "you have no right to come here... leave" *walks back to Sam***_

_**Priest: "Samuel Uley, Do you take Isabella Swan as you lawful wedded wife, for better of for worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, until death shall part you?"**_

_**Sam: "I do."**_

_**Priest: "Isabella Swan, Do you take Samuel Uley as you lawful wedded husband, for better of for worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, until death shall part you?"**_

_**Bella: "I do."**_

_**Priest: "These two have given their promises to each other, and now will give their vows to seal these promises..."**_

_**Sam: "Bella, from the first moment I saw you, I couldn't believe how beautiful you were and still are. I am so lucky I was able to find you. You are my whole world and I promise to make you happy from this moment on."**_

_**Bella: *smiles and wipes the tears from her eyes* *speaks* "Sam, I never thought that one day I would find that special guy who would love me and take care of me, would fight to keep me protected... and I found you. So I want you to know that I will always be here when you need me. I love you with all my heart."**_

_**Priest: "Now for the rings..."**_

_**Sam: *takes Bella's ring from Jacob***_

_**Bella: *takes Sam's ring from Emily***_

_**Priest: *To Sam* "With this ring, I thee wed."**_

_**Sam: "With this ring, I thee wed." *slips the ring onto her finger***_

_**Priest: *To Bella* "With this ring, I thee wed."**_

_**Bella: "With this ring, I thee wed." *slips his ring onto his finger***_

_**Priest: "These two have given their promises and vows, have exchanged the rings that bind them together, and now by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."**_

**_Sam: *kisses her softly*_**

**_Bella: *kisses back*_**


	8. AN: A question for you all?

Question:

Should I write out the full honeymoon, part of it, or just skip it and have Bella become pregnant and not be able to phase?


	9. Chapter 6 Back Home!

_**Bella POV**_

_**The honeymoon was very nice and relaxing. Sam took me to Greece where we spent most of it out on the beach and in the hotel room doing other things (not going into details). It's been a few weeks and I have been starting to feel off. I get tired easily while patrolling with the guys, I get nauseous a lot, and have morning sickness and my period is late by a few weeks.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jacob: "Bells, you okay?"<strong>_  
><em><strong>Bella: "Yeah fine just a little tired…"<strong>_

_**Jacob: *sighs* "Maybe you should go to the doctor?"**_

_**Bella: "Not yet."**_

_**Sam: "Jacob's right... you should go see a doctor. And don't make me as an Alpha command on you."**_

_**Bella: "Alright, alright..." *To Sam* "I will go, only if you go with me... to see Carlisle."**_

_**Sam: "No you'll see another doctor, Bella. You are not going an inch near those **** bloodsucking leeches!"**_

_**Bella: "Please?" *puppy pouts***_

_**Sam: "Fine."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>At The Cullen House<span>**_

_**(At this point, Edward has gotten over Bella and now has married Tanya from the Denali Coven)**_

_**Edward: "Bella, it is wonderful to see you. What can I do for you?"**_

_**Bella: "I need to see Carlisle. Please?"**_

_**Edward: "Of course, he's in his study, please follow me."**_

_**Edward: "Carlisle, Bella is here to see you with an urgent matter with Sam, the alpha of the Quiluete shapeshifters."**_

_**Carlisle: "Bella, how wonderful it is to see you! I trust you had a wonderful time on your honeymoon?"**_

_**Bella: "Yes I did, thank you. I am actually here because I have been feeling off ever since we came home from the honeymoon. I have had morning sickness, my breasts are sore, I get nauseous easily at the the smells of different foods, and I haven't gotten my period for a few weeks."**_

_**Carlisle: "It seems you are pregnant, Bella."**_

_**Sam/ Bella: "What?"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cliffhanger!<strong>_


	10. Chapter 7 Pregnancy and a Baby Girl

Chapter 7

(The 6 months of Bella's pregnancy- I am making it 6 months for her pregnancy because I feel like it.)

1st Month of Pregnancy:

Bella's POV:

I am feeling so bad right now. All I have been doing is vomiting all day and night. Poor Sam, though, he is staying up all night with me helping me feel better. He has to rub my back to get me feeling better. I also feel guilty for putting the pack in so much distress with my morning sicknesses. Leah and Emily are supportive though and are always willing to help me out while the guys are out patrolling.

Sam's POV:

I can't help but feel helpless as I watch Bella with all the morning sicknesses each morning. I desperately wanted to have a baby and now I have to watch her suffer through all of it. I feel so remorseful for putting her through so much. But she is a fighter through it though. That is what I love about her though.

2nd Month of Pregnancy:

Bella POV:

Well here I am into my 2nd month and I still have morning sickness. It isn't as bad as it has been; however, I am starting to show a small baby bump. I talked with Carlisle (my vampire father figure and doctor) and he said within the next few months I should know what my baby's gender is. I am looking forward to finding out when the time comes for that. Sam's been such a good trooper throughout the pregnancy so far. I am so proud of him. He is so compassionate and is always helping me around the house with the guys and feeding them. And boy do they eat a lot! I do too so I really can't say anything.

Sam POV:

Into the 2nd month already and she is showing a small baby bump. I can't help but smile as I watch her every day. She has this glow about her and it makes her so radiant and beautiful. She is so happy about being pregnant that she hasn't had any more morning sickness for a while.

3rd through 6th Month of Pregnancy:

Boys' POV: (Jacob, Embry, Paul, Jared, Seth, and Quil).

Jacob POV: I can't believe how happy my little sister is. She is so ecstatic that she is having a baby. Dad and I couldn't be more elated about having a grandson/granddaughter-niece/nephew. We are all excited about the new arrival coming in the next few months. Well, Mostly Bella, Sam, Dad and I. We (as in all of us wolves) are setting up the nursery as a gift. The girls (meaning Claire, Emily, Rachel (my sis), Kim, and Leah are going nuts over what to put in the nursery room. They are secretly hoping it's a girl so they use every shade of pink in the room. I don't really care what the baby is as long he or she is healthy and in good shape.

Embry POV:

I consider Bella like a close sister to me so seeing her so happy makes my heart soar. She couldn't be any happier about having a child. Sam can't stand it he's so happy.

Paul POV:

Well what can I say…? Bella seems to be glad about having a child so I can't say anything more than I feel so delighted. She has been through so much with those bloodsuckers and how they threw her around like a toy doll. It makes me sick how badly they treated her. I want rip every one of their ****ing heads off and throw them into a fire.

Jared POV:

Bella Uley is the happiest person I think I have ever met. She is truly a wonderful individual and I wouldn't change one little hair on her head. I love her like a mother. She is actually is the pack mother to us. She makes the best food of anybody, well almost as much as my Kimmy. But she definitely has the best chocolate chip, blueberry, bran, and oatmeal muffins in the whole world!

Seth POV:

Bella is just as much a sister to me as Leah. She is so sweet and lovable; you just can't get enough of her. We are all looking forward to meeting her little bundle of joy.

Quil POV:

Well I have known Bella practically since we were little kids; Jake, embry, Bella, and I would hang out every day. We would ride our bikes or play card games together until Bella would go home with Charlie. When we all found out that Bella wasn't Charlie's biological daughter we were all surprised to find out Billy was her father. But here she is now going to be a first- time mother. Wow.

No one's POV:

In the final week of Bella's pregnancy, everyone has been working hard to get ready for the baby that was arriving very soon. Nobody was able to get much sleep except for Bella and Sam. But then it came time for the baby to be born.

Bella: "Sam?"

Sam: *wakes up* "hmm?"

Bella: "It's time!"

Few hours later-

Bella POV:

Here I am holding my beautiful baby girl Genevieve but we all call her Gennie for short. She has her father's copper colored skin and gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. She has my bone structure though. Sam loves her. She already has her hand wrapped around her father's finger.

Sam POV:

I absolutely love the little girl in my arms. My beautiful little baby girl Gennie; she's so perfect. I wouldn't have this any other way. She is a miracle and I love her so much already. Bella and I decided that Paul, Rachel, Kim, and Jared would be her godparents.

**The END! There will be a sequel called I Dream of Gennie. It will be fast forwarded to when she is 18 years old. Who should she be imprinted on by? Embry or Seth? I think Embry…**


End file.
